The Blind Leading the Blind
by kissthesea
Summary: Mitsuru and Mahiru are avoiding each other and causing trouble for everyone. Nozomu and Akira decide to get them together. The result is something no one could predict.


The Blind Leading the Blind

By: Made in Akihabara

Rated: M for SECRET.

Warning: I don't want to ruin the story, so I'm being vague with this. There's stuff ahead. Some dirty stuff. Some stuff some fans might not like. Basically, if you see this taking a turn you dislike, stop reading. :3

* * *

"Something has to be done about this…" 

Nozomu surveyed the dark club from his seat at the bar. The customers were cheery, the mood was light and carefree and the music was calm and soothing- a perfect night at the Moon Shine. However, there was an awkwardness that was so obvious to all it couldn't possibly be ignored. Tonight Misoka, Mahiru and Mitsuru were working the floor, taking and carrying orders, and for some reason the three were in chaos. Mitsuru and Mahiru were absolutely _avoiding_ each other, doing everything from refusing to make eye contact to taking unnecessarily long routes around the club room to evade the other, and it was driving Misoka mad.

Akira nodded in agreement from where he stood behind the bar, but couldn't stifle a chuckle and the twentieth or so plate crashed to the ground as Mahiru made a sharp turn-around when she spotted Mitsuru coming in her direction.

"I thought the two of them would become _less_ of a problem when they finally realized their feelings, but it's been the exact opposite," the half-vampire sighed, draining his glass. The werewolf gleefully refilled it. "I had no idea the two of the could be so immature."

"Even Mitsuru?" Akira giggled, resting his head on his hand as he watched Mahiru gloomily cleaned up the mess and Misoka yelled at her.

"Okay, maybe I expected it from him, but not the Princess." The blonde sighed again, running a hand through his silky hair. "All that needs to happen is for one of them to make a move, but they're both too scared to do it! Too damn insecure to tell the other how they feel. Only _one_ of them has to do it to put them both at ease, but…"

"Neither are willing to make that sacrifice," Akira agreed. "Honestly, Mahiru's probably too shy to do it, and at the same time she's probably the one that's most award of her own feelings. Mitsuru is probably going through all sorts of denial because he's too stubborn to admit he likes her."

"Both of them are idiots!" Nozomu exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the counter. His werewolf friend burst out laughing as all heads turned towards the pair at the bar. Nozomu grudgingly apologized to the room, giving a suave smile.

* * *

Late that night, Nozomu, Akira and Misoka sat in the living room, still discussing the troublesome pair.

"Those two are driving me crazy!" Misoka, usually the calm one, growled. "How is any work supposed to get done when they won't come near each other?" The fox held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. "It's all totally ridiculous…"

"Ah, young love, it's so completely awkward and yet sweet at the same time." Misoka glared at the half-vampire, who chuckled. "You have to admit it's cute seeing them scuffle about so confused and panicky."

Misoka let out a heavy sigh. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You two better figure out a way to fix this." The short boy trudged out of the room.

Akira giggled. "He's putting us in charge of fixing those two?" The blonde smirked, meeting eyes with the werewolf.

"It's not a bad idea, you know? Us fixing them. I've been pretty bored lately."

The brunette stared at him in disbelief, his wolf-ears perked up. "What are you saying? We're going to set them up?"

"Why not? Someone's got to do it since they obviously cannot do it themselves!" Blues eyes flashed with mischief. "I've been rather bored lately, anyways. Haven't you?"

"Well, yeah…" He still sounded hesitant as he stared at the coffee table, the cogs turning in his mind. "But isn't that kinda… _nosy_?"

"Oh, nosy shmosy!" The blonde laughed, clapping his hands. "They'll be thanking us once it's over! C'mon, it's best for everyone if those two get together."

"Yeah, but I still don't think it's a good idea for _us_ to do it…" Nozomu frowned. "Why the hell not?" The werewolf laughed nervously, tail tucked in between his legs.

"Well…it's just that neither of us have much relationship experience…"

"So what? I know what most women want… kind of. And we know Mitsuru pretty well. I mean, we don't need actual experience to do this, right? We're just getting them together. And you know…" Keiko resurfaced in Nozomu's mind as he trailed off. Akira had had a pretty good relationship with that girl. Had she not already been in love with someone else, there could've been more there…

Nozomu's stomach tightened suddenly, and he shook off the thought. "My point is," he continued. "I think we could do this."

The brunette looked doubtful as he played absent-mindedly with one of his facial piercings. "As long as you promise that no one will get hurt."

The half-vampire grinned, his fangs glistening. "Okay, promise." Akira grinned back. "Now, time to formulate our plan…"

* * *

_Step One: You take Mitsuru and I'll take Mahiru today. Our goal is to get them to open up and confess their feelings to us. We'll meet in the living room after everyone's gone to bed to discuss our progress, and the next step of the plan._

Akira shook his head as he went over Nozomu's "brilliant plan." According to the blonde, they were going one step at a time so they didn't get ahead of themselves. This meant, in normal speak, he was making it up as he went along. "Of course, he had to give me the temperamental one."

Nonetheless, the werewolf was happy he'd get some time with Mitsuru. Hopefully he'd at least get the little tengu calmed down a bit by talking to them. Bouncing up the stairs, the brunette merrily made his way to Mitsuru's bedroom.

"_God DAMNIT_!" Akira could hear the angry shouting all the way down the hall. The exclamation was followed by a violent crash and the sound of wood cracking. Akira darted to the door and knocked hesitantly.

"Mitsuru, you okay?" The werewolf called, ears held flat to his head in worry. There was a pause before an answer came.

"I-I'm fine. Just fell." Shuffling sounds followed.

"'Yo, you need help?" He barked cheerfully. "Sounds like you made a big mess in there!"

"I said I just _FELL_!" The werewolf rolled his eyes and turned the knob. Luckily the house didn't have locks on the bedroom doors. Well, at least on Mitsuru's. The inside was a scene of utter destruction. What had formerly been a chair lay scattered on the flow in millions of small wooden pieces. In addition, there was a good-sized hole towards the bottom of one of the walls, presumably where a foot had kicked through. It had been hastily boarded up. "What the hell are you doing, coming in here?!" The tengu shouted from where he stood, holding a trash bag. His face was beet red, from embarrassment or fury, no one could tell.

"Geez, Mitsuru, what a mess," the werewolf sighed, his face then splitting into a wide, happy grin. "C'mon, I'll help you clean this up. Go get the dustpan and broom for the little pieces." The green-haired boy said nothing, but left to fetch the items. Akira picked up a few large pieces of wood and shoved them in the bag Mitsuru had been holding. "I knew love made you crazy but this is silly…" He muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Mitsuru growled as he bent over to start sweeping. "This ain't got nothing to do with love, alright?"

"Liar." The wolf smirked.

"It doesn't! I was just pissed and sat down in the chair too hard."

"Even if you jumped onto this chair you couldn't have broken it this badly by sitting," Akira replied, waving around a thick piece of the wood.

"You don't know that," the tengu mumbled, looking away and pouting slightly.

Akira rolled his eyes. "Even normal Mitsuru is less annoying than lovesick Mitsuru."

"I not lovesick! Where the hell did that come from?!" Mitsuru stood straight up, dropping the dustpan and re-scattering all he had just cleaned. The werewolf put down the trash bag.

"Oh, c'mon, you think we haven't noticed you running every time Mahiru comes within six feet of you?" He put his hands on his hips, frowning at the other boy. "You two are causing a lot of trouble for the rest of us with all your nonsense."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The tengu shouted, voice cracking. "I just hate her! I always have! Nothing's changed! Who gives a crap anyways?" He started to leave the room, but Akira jumped in front of the door. Closing it behind him, he pushed Mitsuru back into the room.

"First off, calm down," the werewolf said, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "Sit down and let's talk about this." Strangely enough, the other complied. Crossing his arms in front of him, he sat down on his bed. "Now, I know you've been avoiding Mahiru. How about you tell me why?"

"I haven't been avoiding her." This time is was Akira's turn to cross his arms.

"Yes, you have, stop ly-"

"I'm not lying!" The tengu shouted. "_She's_ been avoiding _me_!" His face was pink, features now looking more upset than angry. His eyes drifted nervously to the side. "How the hell am I supposed to react to that? So much has happened, but she's ignoring me. Won't even come near me. It's pissing me the hell off!" He lashed out, punching the wall. Akira jumped, but luckily the wall remained intact.

"So you're saying she's been ignoring her, and you didn't know what to do, so you did it back?" Mitsuru nodded. "Well, you can't just let it keep going like this. You want her to stop ignoring you right?" His response was a shrug.

"I don't care. If she doesn't want to talk to me, that's fine." His face told another story. His eyes focused on the floor in front of him, his mouth held in an awkward straight line, cheeks still pink.

The werewolf wanted to hug him, but knew the tengu wouldn't appreciate it. "Y'know, she might think _you're_ one ignoring _her_." Mitsuru's eyes widened a moment. He looked up, a surprised expression on his face.

"Why the hell would she think that? She clearly was the one who started to ignore me." The brunette sighed. At least his stubbornness was something that could always be counted on.

"I know, I know, but what if, somehow, for some weird reason, she thinks that?" Might as well try thinking like him.

"Well then she's stupid." Akira leaped to his feet, grabbing Mitsuru's arm and dragging him out of his room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm fed up with just sitting here and listening to you whine!" The werewolf growled, genuinely furious for once. "You two need to just talk to each other and stop blaming each other. You're _both_ being stupid!"

"No! I don't want to talk to her! Let go!" Mitsuru struggled the entire way down the hall, but couldn't get out of Akira's werewolf-strength iron grip. "Gah! _Let me go_!"

They reached Mahiru's door, and the werewolf shoved it open. As it open, though, he dropped the tengu's hand in shock.

Mahiru lay on her back, on her bed, with Nozomu on top of her, his arms on either side of her head and legs on either side of her legs. The two looked up as Akira and Mitsuru stared in disbelief inside.

"Mitsuru! Akira!" Mahiru gasped, her eyes as wide as the plates they served food on in the club and face as red as an apple.

"Well, _fuck_," the tengu cursed before storming back down the hallway, slamming the wood behind him. Mahiru burst into tears.

Nozomu's face twisted with anger. "Akira! What the hell were you thinking, bringing him here?!"

He didn't know why, but the werewolf felt his eyes fill with tears, just like the Princess'. His insides tightened into knots. He felt short of breathed. "S-S-Sorry to i-interrupt!" He choked out before running to his own room and slammed the door.

* * *

_Wh-what the hell? _ Nozomu hovered, stunned, over Mahiru. _What was wrong with Akira? Should I go after him…?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Mahiru whimpering beneath him. Nozomu carefully crawled back off of Mahiru. She curled up into a ball on her bed, sobbing pitifully.

"D-Don't worry, Mahiru," he stammered, trying to regain his composure. "We'll get this fixed." She didn't respond. The half-vampire stood up and walked out of the room.

_How did this going so wrong? _He looked down on way in the hallway to where Mitsuru's room was. The door was, of course, shut, and no noise came from it. Very unusual. When the tengu was angry, you could usually hear it a mile away. _Of course, this time it's different. _Nozomu felt the cold heaviness of guilt settle in the pit of his gut.

"But I didn't do anything wrong…!" He muttered, gritting his teeth. Before the werewolf and tengu had interrupted, Mahiru was about to confess her feelings about Mitsuru. True, it sure didn't look that way to anyone, but that's what was going on…

"_I'm not avoiding Mitsuru, he's avoiding me!"_

"_So you think ignoring him back will help any?"_

"_Well, obviously he doesn't want to talk to me, so why should I force him?" _

"_But is going on like this okay? I mean, you like him, right?"_

"_Wh-what do you mean?! Where'd you hear that?!"_

"_Oh, c'mon, it's obvious you do."_

"_N-No…"_

"_So you're saying you don't like him?"_

"_Who could ever like such a stubborn and rude boy like him? Besides, it's not as if he'd ever like me back…"_

"_So, you don't like him?_

"_Yep. I don't like that stupid boy at all."_

"_Then it's alright if I do this?" _

"And that's why we were in that position," Nozomu muttered again, making his way to his own room. Of course, she wasn't okay with it. She immediately started blushing and stuttering.

"_N-No! Get off, N-Nozomu! Somebody will s-see…"_

"_So? Who are you afraid will see? Mitsuru?"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_Just admit to me you like him, and I'll get off, Princess."_

"_Fine, I like him, alright?"_

That's when Akira and Mitsuru made their so poorly timed entrance. Nozomu fell back onto his bed. If only they hadn't come in at that moment, everything would've gone perfectly. He covered his eyes with his arms. The first image hat popped into his mind was Akira- Akira about to cry, running from the room. A cold, hollow ache rose in his chest.

"What the hell was up with him, anyway? He was just as upset as Mitsuru…" Something was nagging him at the back of his mind. Something significant. Something that had always been present and Akira's hurt face had reminded him of… The half-vampire sighed.

"Wait a second!" He bolted upright in bed. "I shouldn't be worried about Akira right now. I need to fix things between Mitsuru and Mahiru. Yeah, I need to do that…"

His thoughts were interrupted by an eruption of shouting from the hallway.

"_GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY_"

Obviously Mitsuru.

"_You_ get out of _my_ way! Gosh, why you have to be such a jerk?"

Mahiru?

"If I'm such a _jerk_, why don't you just go back to ignoring me, and get out of my way?"

By this time, Nozomu was in his doorway, observing the scene. Mitsuru and Mahiru were facing each other a little ways down the hall, obviously trying to go in the opposite direction of the other, but neither wanting to move aside for the other. Mitsuru's face was bright red, and Mahiru's was pink and puffy from crying.

"Yeah, you are a jerk! Now just move so I can get away from you!" Mahiru half shouted, half whimpered. Mitsuru's face grew even angrier, if that were possible.

"Whatever, you're probably just going to see Nozomu. It's obvious Akira and I interrupted something you'd be dying to finish," the tengu spat, and moved the side, pushing past the small girl. Mahiru recoiled, a sob escaping her mouth.

"We weren't doing anything…" she whimpered, leaning against the wall beside her as her tears once again began to fall. "As a matter of fact, just before you and Akira walked in, I was telling him that I liked _you_**."**

That stopped the green-haired boy in his tracks. "Wh-what?" He turned around, eyes wide and for the first time in months his face expressionless.

He stared him directly in the face, eyes watery but determined. "That's right, I like you, so you need to grow up and stop making wild assumptions out of jealousy."

He let out a "tch," though his face was in utter shock. "Who the hell says I was jealous?"

Nozomu stepped out, rolling his eyes. "Cut the crap, Mitsuru. The Princess finally told you her feelings, now you tell her yours. Then we can all finally go back to living our normal lives." The other boy whirled around.

"_Who the hell asked you_?"

"Awww, look at you, your face is practically green with envy. Then again, that might just be your hair." The blonde smirked playfully, watching as the tengu searched his mind desperately for some kind of come-back.

"Whatever!" Mitsuru turned back towards Mahiru. "I… uh… well… y'know…" His face turned a bright shade of crimson. "Like you too."

"What was that, Mitsuru?" Nozomu chided. "We couldn't hear you."

"I like you, too."

"What?"

Mitsuru whirled around again. "_I SAID I LIKE HER TOO GOD DAMNIT_" Then the tengu blinked, remember exactly what he was saying, and managed to turn even redder. He slowly looked back at Mahiru, who was trying to contain her laughter.

"What're you laughin' at? Stop it!" He shouted, marching over and clamping his hand over her mouth. This only made her laugh harder. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug.

"'Bout time," Nozomu sighed before walking past the two towards the stairs. If he stuck around any longer, he'd feel like a voyeur.

"Nozomu," He was stopped by Mahiru's timid voice. "You might want to go check on Akira. Wasn't he, like, really upset earlier?" She looked nervous saying it, and the half-vampire couldn't understand why.

"Eh, he'll get over it, whatever it was," he replied, waving her off.

"But…" She looked scared as she spoke. "H-His look wasn't, y'know, normal. Well, it kind of was. I mean, didn't you get the feeling that, well, y'know-"

"C'mon, Mahiru, get to the point." Nozomu didn't know why, but he was getting fidgety listening to her- annoyed fidgety.

"Well, it's just that…"

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before giving him the same look of determination that she'd earlier given to Mitsuru when she confessed. "That look Akira had was a lot like the one he had when Keiko chose that other guy over him. Only… worse."

* * *

Akira lay on his bed, curled up tight in a ball, sobs shaking his entire body. It had been an hour or so since he ran from Mahiru's room, but he was still crying.

_Wh-What's wrong with me?_

His stomach hurt, as if someone had wrung it out like a wet tshirt to be hung out to dry. His breath came out in short, coughing gasps. Every time he tried to take a deep breath, the sobs came out louder and more violent, shaking his lanky frame. He had gotten the hiccups due to his irregular breathing. They weren't helping his stomach, either. His face was wet and chapped, raw from the constant stream of tears and from being rubbed into the blankets. The werewolf's entire body felt hot, like he had a bad fever.

Nothing was hurting worse than his chest. It held as if something cold were clamped around his heart, squeezing it. Every time he thought of the scene he'd witnessed, the clamp would squeeze just a bit more.

The brunette rolled over onto his back, wiping his face with his hands. He carefully removed his facial piercings- at this rate, they were going to become irritated, infected even. The task took forever, because the sobs continued to shake him, and apparently his hands were also shaking. He got to his feet, stretching and attempting to take a deep breath. This ended in another mad coughing fit, and he ended up sprawled out on the floor.

The werewolf managed a weak laugh. "This is getting stupid," he rasped. He pulled himself back to his feet and sighed, finally stopping the tears. He looked at himself in a small mirror on his wall. The skin on his face was pink and raw, his eyes puffy and nose runny. His hair was tangled and matted- a worse mess than it usually was. Akira stretched once again, feeling his back crack. The cold clamping feeling in his chest continued. "I guess I'll take a shower, that might help."

Slowly, he cracked open his door. His room was located at the very end of the hall, so from there he could see if anyone was coming or going from their rooms. The coast was clear as he exited, but just as he closed his door Mahiru and Mitsuru left their rooms, headed right for each other. Luckily, the bathroom was right net door, so the werewolf darted inside right before the two began screaming at each other.

Akira turned the water on, giving it the time it took him to strip to warm up. He undressed slowly, trying to relax himself. The tightness in his chest and gut were getting to be more of a nuisance than painful. He stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water ran down his body. His muscles slowly began to relax in the steamy heat, but odd cold feeling inside him only seemed to grow worse. He returned his thoughts to the earlier incident to distract himself from the feeling.

_Why did I freak out so badly? I mean, sure, Nozomu must have planned all along to do that. It must have been his intention all along to try and steal Mahiru while she and Mitsuru were so confused. It would be the perfect opportunity. And yeah, that would mean that he had __**used**__ me in order to distract Mitsuru. _

The clamp on his heart seemed to tighten again. The werewolf winced.

_So what? Nozomu used me. That's okay. I mean, what's wrong with that? He __**could**__ have told me about it in the beginning, but then again he might've thought I wanted Mahiru and Mitsuru together and wouldn't have supported him. Nah, he probably just thought it'd be easier not to tell me. I'm not a very good actor… What is bugging me so much about this? Nozomu did this to get Mahiru. He __**wanted**__ Mahiru. He __**liked**__ Mahiru._

The clamp tightened even more and the werewolf gasped, legs almost buckling beneath him. Akira managed to catch himself. He sat down in the shower, panting, and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Th-…this is silly," he laughed quietly. "Nozomu can like who he wants…"

_But he's never liked anyone before. Not really liked. I mean, he flirts with everyone. But he's never liked any one person more than everyone else. But he __**likes**__ Mahiru. I guess that means he __**loves**__ her, too. _

Before he knew it he was crying all over again. He tilted his head back and let the warm water rinse off his face, so it didn't feel like he was really crying.

_I must be a horrible friend, if Nozomu falling in love upsets me this much. I must be selfish. I don't want him to love anybody. I don't want him taken from me. He's __**mine**_

The werewolf shook his head violently, accidentally knocking it off the side of the shower. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the spot. "That'll be a goose egg…" The werewolf quickly, but very carefully rose to his feet and shut off the water. "I must be the worst friend in the world."

As the werewolf dried himself, he heard noises coming from the hallway outside. Apparently Mahiru and Mitsuru were still going at it. After a moment it got almost silent, though with his hearing he could still make out that they were talking. He quickly dressed himself.

"I should probably take advantage of this to get back to my room," he mused aloud. Any second now the pair could burst out into fighting again, which was potentially hazardous to anyone in the hallway. Trying his best to be quiet, Akira slowly opened the door a crack.

"Akira?" He slammed it shut. _Why the hell does __**he**__ have to be out there, too?_ The sound of footsteps traveled from down the hall to in front of the door.

"C'mon, Akira, get out here. All three of us saw you." The werewolf didn't budge. He shuffled over to the bath and turned the shower back on. _Than god the bathroom door has a lock. _"Akira, you don't seriously think I'll believe you're taking a _second_ shower, do you?" The brunette winced.

"Akira, we just want to talk to you…" a different voice, Mahiru's voice, called from behind the door.

The werewolf growled in his throat. "As if I want to talk to _you_!"

"Akira, don't take your anger out on Mahiru!" Nozomu shouted angrily. "I know you're mad at me!" Akira fell his eyes welling up. He hesitantly turned the water off and crossed back over to the door.

"Well of course you'd defend her," he spat.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hesitating again, the brunette unlocked the door and opened it, bitter tears streaming down his cheeks. Nozomu's furious glare quickly changed to surprise when he saw the other boy's expression.

"I didn't mean anything," Akira responded, swinging his damp towel over his shoulder. "Leave me alone." With that, he trudged back into his room, not bothering to close his door because he knew Nozomu wouldn't' let him be now.

"No, I won't," said the blonde, quickly following Akira, as he expected. Akira stretched out on his bed, fiing his gaze on his ceiling because he knew there was no way he could look his friend in the eye- not after the thought's he'd been having. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nozomu lean against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of him. "What the heck is up with you?"

"Nothin'…" The werewolf responded, the perfect imitation of Mitsuru. He heard the other boy sigh.

"Look," came the calm voice. "I promise not to get mad. I just want to know what's bothering you. I'll even close the door if you don't want Mitsuru or Mahiru to overhear. Just talk to me."

Akira's muscles finally relaxed as Nozomu spoke. This was the calm, trusting Nozomu Akira knew. He was overjoyed to hear not yelling. "Y-You promise…?" The brunette asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" The blonde laughed.

"Okay, close the door, though."

Nozomu happily complied. _Finally, we can figure all this out._

* * *

Taking a seat on the floor, the blonde half-vampire watched the werewolf slowly sit up and turn himself to face the other. His face was still stained with tears, and though no new ones ran down, they were gathering in his eyes. Said eyes were focused intently on his hands, which gripped his legs, like a nervous child. Nozomu felt the wrenching feeling in his stomach again. It was odd how cute the boy could be when he was this distraught…

"So, what's up, kid?" He asked after a moment, causing the other to erupt into sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, N-N-N-Nozomu!" He wailed. "I'm s-such a b-b-b-bad fr-friend!" The werewolf did a nosedive into the bed, covering his head with his pillow.

"Who, whoa, whoa! What's all this?" Nozomu rushed to his friend's side. "What're you talking about, a bad friend? That's nonsense!" The blonde gently rubbed the younger boy's back as Akira tried to recompose himself.

Lifting his head back up, the werewolf continued, "I don't want you to be h-happy." Biting his lip, the brunette attempted looking the other in the eye, but his glance shot back down to the floor instead.

"Go one," the half-vampire replied patiently. "You're still not making any sense. Of course you want me to be happy." He pet Akira's head as the werewolf choked back a sob.

"N-No I don't, because I'm selfish. I just want me to be happy. I can't be supportive of you. I just cause you worry and trouble and stuff," he jabbered. Nozomu watched him taking a deep breath before continuing. "Y'see, you like Mahiru. And that's great! But not for me. I can't support you. I'm selfish."

"Wait, what?" Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I like Mahiru? Since when?" Akira looked up with saucer-sized brown eyes.

"D-Don't you? 'Cause earlier you were trying to steal her?" Nozomu burst out laughing. Akira's eyes grew wider. "Isn't that what you were doing?"

"No, silly!" The blonde chuckled as he ruffled the other's hair. "I was just making her uncomfortable 'cause she refused to admit she liked Mitsuru." Akira looked doubtful. "I swear!"

The werewolf looked back down at his hands. "Oh… that makes sense," he mumbled. Nozomu saw his eyes refill with tears. "B-But still…! I had big issues with it all! It showed I didn't want you to be with the one you liked! That's how I really felt! See how horrible I am?" Akira looked back up at Nozomu, cheeks wet once again. "I was so selfish… I didn't want you to like her…"

"Well, let's try to figure out this, then," the half-vampire explained. "Why didn't you want me to like her?"

Brown eyes drifted back down to his hands. "W-Well…" he began. "Y-You're… mine."

That hit Nozomu like a brick wall. All the muscles in his chest and gut tightened at once. "S-Say what?!" Akira looked up at him innocently.

"You're mine," he responded simply. "That's the exact thought I had." The werewolf let out a sad sigh. "Isn't that horrible? I mean, how selfish can I be?" He let out another sob. "I'm so sorry, Nozomu! I'm so horrible!"

The half-vampire, meanwhile was completely frozen.

"I don't want to share you with anyone! You're mine! That's all I've been thinking about!" Akira went on hysterically. "And I know how mean it is! As a friend, I should support you in love, but I don't want to! I'm just so selfish and mean and horrible and WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"A-Akira…" Nozomu interrupted finally. The werewolf shut his mouth with a pathetic hiccup. "D-D-D-D-Do you even know what you're saying?

"What do you mean?" Akira asked, completely clueless.

The blonde's mind was spinning. Positively _spiraling_. _I'm his? Does he mean that? That's how he feels? Then that means he…_ Nozomu looked down into Akira's face, which was covered in confusion and panic. Strangely enough, he blonde felt unimaginably drawn in by it. Something clicked in his mind. _Then again, I've always thought the kid looked awfully cute when he had no idea what was going on… _His mind continued spiraling, bringing his face down with it, right onto Akira's.

"UMPFH?!"

Nozomu rested where landed, enjoying the warmth of whatever he was lying on, and the softness of what was touching his lips…

_Wait. Lips? Warmth? _Crystal blue eyes shot open, staring into puppy-dog brown. _Uh-oh…_

The blonde slowly and carefully pulled back, ending the kiss and observing the boy underneath him. Akira's face was set in an expression of complete shock. _Wh-why did I…? _Nozomu gulped, glancing at the werewolf's lips. The spiraling feeling resumed and he swiftly looked away. "A-Akira, I-" was all he managed to get out before the brunette's arms shot out, wrapping around Nozomu's neck and pulling him back down, his lips locking around Nozomu's in a fierce, possessive kiss.

The half-vampire found himself, once again, on top of his best friend, though this time held there securely by the other's werewolf-grip. Meanwhile, Akira's lips moved against his wildly, obviously unsure of what they were trying to accomplish. Tentatively, the blonde tried to pull back, and felt the other give his bottom lip a nip that sent sparks flying down his spine and straight to his groin, completely shattering what little common sense was left in him.

Nozomu roughly wrapped on arm around Akira's waist, pulling the werewolf up against him and crushing the other's mouth beneath his. He ran his tongue gently along the brunette's lips and they opened eagerly for him. Nozomu then began exploring the entirety of the younger boy's warm mouth. Akira arched up against him, letting out a moan that sounded more like a growl. The werewolf's tongue hesitantly touched Nozomu's, mimicking his movements.

The blonde released the other's mouth, staring briefly into his eyes, turned into deep pools of chocolate with lust. Nozomu couldn't resist a smirk as he turned his attention to Akira's neck, gently nuzzling the soft skin. He created a trail of light, teasing kisses along one side, drifting lazily up to the brunette's ear and giving the lobe a small bite. Akira gasped, twitching beneath him. The blonde then retraced his path down Akira's neck, this time leaving bites behind- bites a bit harder than the one he gave his ear.

The werewolf arched violently, letting out a blatant, loud growl. With a hard shove, he forced Nozomu down, bringing himself on top of the blonde, straddling his hips. Akira immediately sought out the other's neck, barraging the sensitive skin with powerful bites and sucks, lost in his own daze. Nozomu couldn't help himself as he let out moan after moan, the werewolf not letting up for a second in his rough ministrations. Suddenly, as Akira nipped a particularly sensitive spot on the blonde's collarbone, Nozomu jolted, arching up and accidentally grinding their pelvises in the movement. Akira _howled_, arching himself up where he was sitting on the half-vampire, bringing their excited areas together once again.

That was enough to bring Nozomu out of his sensual stupor. He lunged upwards, grabbing the other by his arms to stop his flailing, which was only increasing his sexual frenzy. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, stroking his back while trying to keep him still.

"Whoa, Akira, calm down," he managed to pant out. It was all he could do to keep himself from pushing this situation too far. Somehow Nozomu doubted his friend was aware of what they were doing. The werewolf's ears twitched at the words, and all at once Akira slumped against him. Nozomu sighed. "Hey, you okay?" he asked after giving them both a moment to catch their breath.

"N-Nozomu…" the younger boy whimpered, and the blonde realized Akira was crying again. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I don't know what… I'm sorry…" Nozomu gently cradled the werewolf in his arms like a baby.

"Akira, stop apologizing," the half-vampire replied, caressing the boy's messy brown hair. The werewolf looked up at Nozomu, brown eyes once again wide as saucers in an innocent gaze. Nozomu chuckled. "Akira, I love you," he said before leaning down and planting a chaste kiss on the werewolf's lips. Akira gazed up at him a moment in surprise, before a blissful smile burst out on his face.

"I love you, too, Nozomu!" the brunette exclaimed, clinging to Nozomu around his waist. The blonde happily squeezed he boy harder, grinning into the still-damp brown hair.

There came a hesitant knock at the door. Both boys look from the door, to each other, and back to the door.

"Uh… Nozomu… Akira?" It was Mahiru's voice, and both of them knew Mitsuru had to be with her. Climbing off of Nozomu, Akira nervously went to the door, straightening his clothes on the way. A bright blush covered his face.

'Maybe they won't notice?' The werewolf mouthed to Nozomu, getting a shrug in response. The brunette turned the knob, gulped, and swung the door open. Sure enough, both Mahiru and Mitsuru stood waiting, faces deep red and set in expressions of panicked confusion. "Uh… hey, guys!" Akira greeted cheerfully, reaching up to scratch his head anxiously.

"We…um, heard loud noises," the Princess began quietly, shyly fiddling her fingers. "We've been… uh… waiting for you guys to come out… and stuff."

"_**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?!" **_Mitsuru screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Nozomu, who sat calmly on the end of Akira's bed.

"Hn?" The blonde muttered, raising an eyebrow at Akira. The brunette squinted his eyes at Nozomu from across the room. Suddenly he jumped a little, eyes widening for the millionth time that neck. "Something wrong?" The werewolf nodded. Getting to his feet, the blonde made his way to a mirror that hung from the back of Akira's closet door. He looked over himself and laughed. His neck was covered in dark bruises, obviously from Akira's earlier treatment. "I think they look good, don't you?" The blonde said with a grin.

Mitsuru growled, grabbing Mahiru's hand and leading her out of the room. "God damn you guys!" He spat back at them. The half-vampire chuckled, returning his attention to the beautiful creature responsible for the hickies covering his neck.

Said creature was meanwhile blushing an incredibly bright shade of red, staring at the floor in embarrassment. In one fluid movement, Nozomu moved to his side, pulling the werewolf into his arms. He softly kissed his forehead. "Nice work, love." Akira smiled shyly, leaning into the hug. With a smirk, the blonde bended forward to his lover's ear. "Remind me to return the favor sometime."

* * *

God, I love them. 83

Read and review, please! **_NOZOMUXAKIRAFOREVER!_**


End file.
